


Waking Up in Vegas

by Mitsy_R_Emrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sightseeing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsy_R_Emrys/pseuds/Mitsy_R_Emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Niall, and Liam travel to Las Vegas with their dance teacher Simon and his assistant Zayn for nationals.  While Louis is on a rival dance team.  A story in which there is some dancing, some drinking, lots of misunderstandings, and a bunch of sightseeing.  Oh and Harry wakes up in Louis bed on the first day there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration fic between thegirlsfromroom417 at tumblr and me. Each chapter is written by one of us, and so the writing style may differ from chapter to chapter. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> This prologue is written by thegirlsfromroom417.
> 
> And also we do not make any money by writing this fic, and we do not own anything in this fic. Much as some of us might wish it so. You know who you are.

“And let me be the first to welcome you to the fabulous Las Vegas!”

Harry opens his half-closed eyes to look out the oval shaped plane window. Las Vegas’ lights were extraordinary compared to the grassy fields of his small town home in Pittsburgh. He looked to his right where is two best friends lay sleeping on each other’s shoulders. Harry shook Niall’s –who was closest to him- shoulder, but Niall didn’t budge.

“You guys we’re here,” Harry half-whispers to the sleepyheads. Niall twists incredibly fast to look out the window and Liam just opens his eyes. He stares out the window and then starts incoherently muttering about all the shit they’re going to get into tonight; Liam shakes his head and closes his eyes once again.

“Niall, we’re here to dance not get drunk out of our minds.” Liam puts Niall into his place without even opening his eyes.  
Niall’s mouth drops and turns to Harry “But... strippers’ man.”  
Together both Harry and Liam sigh and shake their heads, equally appalled at their friend.

“Okay Harry I know you’re gay and such but I could totally find you a hot man stripper.” Niall winks.  
The plane shakes, interrupting the boy’s conversation as the bridge connects to the gate. Niall clicks off his seat belt and stands up so fast that his head made quite the impact with the overhead compartment. Once again Harry and Liam just shook their heads.

“Okay boys, I know you’re excited to be here but we need to stick together, so don’t run-off the first chance you get,” Zayn, the boy’s dance instructor assistant piped up from the row of seats behind them. Harry and Niall look at each other and roll their eyes.

“What a prick,” Niall announces as him, Liam and Harry collect their carry-on luggage and head up the ramp to the gate entrance.

“Niall I heard that, how would you feel if your father made you work at his dance academy? I can’t even dance!”

“Zayn we know we’ve seen you try.” Liam stands up for his best friend.

“Whatever let’s just go get our bags,” Zayn huffs then leads the group to the luggage claim.  
The boys follow wordlessly taking pictures of anything random enough to catch their eye. Niall tries to stop twice for food but Zayn is not having any of it. Simon their dance instructor couldn’t be found so no one could even protest Zayn’s behaviour.  
By the time the group arrives the luggage belt is already in full swing, Harry spots his bag first and runs to the conveyor belt. He plucks it off and smiles largely at the three other boys who stand there and just watch him.  
Harry then grabs everyone else’s bags and pulls them towards the group, where Zayn is mid proper behaviour speech. “No going out after curfew, no alcohol, no drugs” are just a few that stuck in Harry’s head. Personally he knew in some way they would break all three.

“Simon already got the car so we just need to meet him outside,” Zayn continues on, his face looking frustrated.  
Who could blame him though? He had to spend a week with two boys that he didn’t like and one that he loved.  
They walk outside and the Vegas air hits them like bricks. It smells of booze and weed, and yet they haven’t even left the airport parking lot.  
Simon pulls up the black minivan and the boys stare speechless at it, including Niall and that’s pretty rare for the Irish Blondie. 

“It’s going to be hard to intimidate other teams in our frickin minivan!” Liam shouts and the boys just laugh shoving their bags into the trunk. Zayn slips into the shotgun seat as the other three squish into the back.  
For about five minutes the sit in silence until Niall pipes up about the need for food. “Seriously I didn’t eat anything except for a shitty muffin today I could go for some food.”

“Niall it’s almost one in the morning, where exactly do you suggest?” Zayn bluntly replied just as they passed a McDonald’s.  
“McDonald’s!”  
No one fought Niall; they end up buying two large bags of fries not necessarily worried of the price. Liam and Harry shared a bag and Niall got his own, just as usual.  
As they continue down the road, the boys look out the window taking in the beautiful lights and crazy sights. The car turned down Las Vegas Boulevard and continued until they reached New York New York, the hotel that they were staying at.  
The boys didn’t listen to Zayn’s instructions at all because as soon as they were handed their room keys, they bolted.  
Twenty minutes Harry, Liam and Niall were back down in the casino, having a good time using their homemade ID’s which Niall supplied.

So they already broke the no alcohol rule, so what?

“Zayn would kill us right now, you know?” Liam’s face scrunched with worry.

“Zayn’s a prick” Harry shouted a little loud for Liam’s liking.

“I’ll drink to that!” Niall clinks Harry’s glass as he finishes off his pint. “Beside he totally loves Liam so it’s almost impossible for us to get into trouble.”  
Liam’s face turns red at the thought.  
Before Niall has time to order another round, a familiar face walks through the casino doors with his little posse. The boy had a fringe that looked like it was windswept and perfectly placed. The boys however knew what was really behind the perfect face and hair.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Niall said just loud enough to catch the man’s attention. He turned and started walking closer to them.

“Well look at what the cat dragged in,” He said harshly.

“Louis Tomlinson. What are you doing?” Liam replied seriously.

“It’s nationals, what did you think? I’d miss beating you three.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Not a chance.”

“Good to know but I think Harry has a routine that can kick your ass, you cunt,” Niall says proudly as he pats Harry’s shoulder. Harry unfortunately just wanted to stay out of Louis’ death stare, which he was no getting.

“Is that so Styles?” Harry nods quietly. “Well if you want to talk to a real champion we’ll be over there.” He laughs and his posse follows him to the booth.

“I don’t know about you two but I plan on getting fucking wasted tonight,” Niall proclaims as more drinks are served to their table.

“Now that I’ll drink to!”


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up in Louis' bed. This causes some confusion, minor angst, and snark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also written by thegirlsfromroom417 at tumblr.

A stream of bright light beams straight into my eye, fricking Liam forgot to close the curtains again. Every competition Liam always leaves the stupid curtain so we all have to wake up at six. It’s not fun.

Stretching out my long, lanky limbs, I sit up; pulling the blankets off of me.

These aren’t my clothes. These aren’t my blankets.

This isn’t even my hotel room.

Where the fuck am I? What the hell happened last night? What the shit?

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a toilet flushing. The tap turns on and I start to squirm. I’m about to meet the mystery man of my night for the first time that I’ll actually remember. Hopefully it’s a man because I don’t do well with vaginas. The bathroom door creeks open and he comes around the corner.  
It is him, the boy with the feather fringe, the boy who –dance wise- is my enemy. This is like a scene that replays in my nightmares.

“Oh you’re up,” He says casually while I’m freaking out over here.  
I can’t help myself as I look up and then down his body, taking in his perfect shape. He only has a towel around his waist but I’m not complaining. His hair is wet, like he just had a shower. Niall and Liam would kill me if they heard this but he’s hot.

“Enjoying the view, Styles.” He smirks playfully; I die a little on the inside.

“Where are we and why are you here?” I blurt out extremely bluntly. I'm literally freaking out.

“Okay clearly you don’t remember anything from last night, so I’ll fill you in,” He pauses and raises his eyebrows. I nod because I think that’s acceptable in this situation. “So do you remember seeing me last night at all?”

“Yeah, at the casino in my hotel, right?” 

“Good, at least you can remember that,” Louis rolls his eyes, and then he continues, “Then you and that Irish kid got really, really drunk. Like absurdly drunk. Liam, I think that’s his name, was almost shitting his pants. The whole thing was quite hilarious; for me anyways.”

“Oh shit,”

“Just wait Styles it gets better! So then Irish was all like ‘Harry you need to get some while we’re here’ loudly. Then you were all like ‘Nah man, I came here to whoop Louis’ ass.’ Which was every embarrassing for me, especially when your friend took that in the wrong way.” He says seriously with an expression I have never seen him use before.

“Okay,” I’m trying to follow along, but this must be a prank. “How did I end up here then?”  
He lets a burst of laughter; I don’t really see anything funny in this situation though. 

“Well you came up to me and started talking to me. You were fucking wasted.”  
Louis starts probably the most horrifying story I will ever hear. “Then when I told you to go away, your friends had ditched you. You were so confused and lost that you insisted you come back to my hotel room. So you frickin followed me around like a little lost puppy and I couldn’t find your friends anywhere.”

“So you used me for sex!”  
Louis went straight faced, and then quickly erupted in giggles, “Is that what you think happened?!” His face turns red with laughter.

“I slept on the floor yesterday.” Louis went serious faced again. “You’re dumb.”

“So these are your clothes then?” I asked, wondering how they got on my body.

“No, but I’ll save that story for later.”

“What?!?” I shout, my jaw drops. “Are you kidding?”

“No and here’s your phone.” He smirks and throws my phone to me.  
6 missed calls, and four texts. Shit I’m in serious trouble.

“I have to go.”

“Aw so soon,” Louis spits out sarcastically  
I make a face at him and run out the door. The only problem is I don’t even know where I am. Eventually I find the elevators and take them straight down to the lobby. I run across the casino that is on ground level and I can finally breathe when I get outside the smoky area.  
Just my luck. Across the street is New York New York. I look behind me and see a castle like hotel, it was impressive. How could I not remember that from last night`s drive.  
Apparently I don`t remember much from last night at all.


	3. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the boys deal with the aftermath of their first night in Vegas. Then once they are not so hungover, they go to the outlet mall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by me, M_R_E.

Liam groaned a little as he woke up.  
His head felt thick and sluggish; his throat as if it had been pushed through a wood chipper. As he staggered out of his bed, he realized that his limbs weren’t really working either. Once he figured out how to make his legs move in a semi-organized fashion, Liam managed to make it to the bathroom to gulp down a glass of water and some Tylenol. 

While he was waiting for the painkillers to kick in, Liam tried to remember the night before. It made his head pound uncomfortably, but he did manage to remember some things. 

He remembered drinking, and… more drinking, and Niall suggesting strippers, and more drinking. He even vaguely remembered that Harry had buggered off somewhere with some guy, but he couldn`t remember who. Liam was just starting to work himself into a panic about Harry, when someone knocked on the hotel room’s door. Liam groaned, but stumbled his way there and yanked the door open, without looking to see who it was first. 

It was Zayn. Who looked unfairly put together and attractive considering what had happened last night. 

Not that Zayn didn`t always look unfairly put together and attractive, but well…that was beside the point. It was at this point that Liam realized that he had been staring at Zayn for way too long. 

“Come in,” Liam said, his voice squeaking embarrassingly. Zayn didn’t say anything, just brushed past Liam and into the main room. Liam followed him, albeit at a slightly slower pace. The painkillers hadn’t kicked in yet. 

Zayn went to the far side of the room and threw open the curtains. Sunlight blasted into the hotel room. From his bed, Niall hissed violently and retreated further under his covers. Calmly, Zayn went over and heaved Niall’s blankets off his bed. Niall gave a pathetic little whimper. 

“Up,” said Zayn, “Simon wants you ready in an hour. And find Harry, alright?” Niall just flipped Zayn off, but Liam gave him a nod. 

Zayn smiled at that, and then hurried out of the room. Liam’s heart gave a painful thump and then beat a little faster. Liam’s cheeks flushed. Zayn didn’t notice as he was already out the door, but unfortunately Niall did. 

“My god, you’re the most obvious thing I’ve ever seen,” he slurred, getting up. “I am way too sober for this,” he muttered as he stumbled to the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes later saw both Niall and Liam dressed and somewhat ready to go. There was still no sign of Harry. Liam had tried calling Harry’s cell-phone, but it always went to voice mail. Even Niall was starting to get a little worried. Neither of them remembered who Harry had left with last night, and they hadn’t the slightest idea how to find him. Just as Liam was about to call the front desk, the door flew open. 

Harry burst through it, panting as if he had just run a marathon. Immediately, he flopped onto the nearest bed. 

“You will never guess what happened to me,” Harry said. Niall clambered onto the bed next to Harry. Liam settled for standing over both of them, looking worried. 

“So I wake up this morning, expecting to be hung-over and snuggled up to Liam as per usual. Instead, who do I wake up next to?” 

“Elvis,” whispered Niall. “Worse than that,” Harry moaned, “Louis Tomlinson.” Niall and Liam gasped, their eyes widening. “I know. I got out of there as soon as I could, but I still had to-ugh-talk to him. Wanker.” Just then, someone knocked on the door. Harry stopped talking as Liam went to answer the door. It was Zayn again. 

“Oh good, you’re all dressed. Didn’t expect that,” Zayn said as he walked into the room. “And you found Harry too, well done. That’s good then, we can get going.” Niall and Harry both jumped up. 

“Go where?” Niall asked suspiciously. 

“I’d really rather have a shower and then eat,” Harry said, and then whispered to Niall, “I have germs all over my body from…last night.” Zayn looked at them for a moment and then shrugged. 

“Whatever, Liam and I can go shopping then and leave you two here.” 

“What?” said Niall. 

“Shopping?” said Harry. Zayn nodded. 

“Yeeeesss!” cried the two boys and then fist bumped. Liam’s shoulders slumped. Generally, he hated shopping with those two. As Niall and Harry sprinted for the door, Zayn placed one of his hands on Liam’s shoulder. 

“Cheer up, mate. It won’t be that bad.” 

It was that bad. Oh, it wasn’t all horrible, but most of it was. It had started in the worst way possible, with Harry finishing his story about waking up next to Louis Tomlinson. Then they had driven around the outlet mall’s parking lot for nearly an hour, searching for a parking spot. 

Once they had found a place to park, Niall and Harry had dragged Liam from store to store. He managed to find some things that he liked, and bought his fair share of things, but Harry spent hours in the change room trying on things that he would never ever buy and Niall! 

Niall ended up flirting with basically every woman they met, and when he wasn’t doing that, he was deliberately messing displays up. It drove Liam crazy. If displays weren’t sorted by size or by like items, how was anyone supposed to find what they wanted!

Eventually all four boys met up for smoothies in the courtyard. Niall and Harry still had a couple of stores that they wanted to go to, and they managed to convince Zayn to drag Liam along with them. Once they got to the store, Harry instantly disappeared into the change room, but Niall stuck around for a little while longer. 

“You should find some things, Zayn. We haven’t seen you try on anything at all today!” Niall whined. Then Niall proceeded to shove some clothes at Zayn and push him into an available changing stall. Liam had a very bad feeling about this. 

“Wait here Liam,” Niall ordered as he vanished into his own stall. Liam waited, and waited, and waited. Every once and a while, Harry would appear to model, or Niall would ask for a different size of something. Liam never heard a peep from Zayn. 

They had been there for over an hour; Liam had resorted to helping a saleslady put away things, when he heard the soft snick of a door being unlocked. He turned, and his breath caught. All the blood in Liam’s body rushed away from his heart, ending up either in his cheeks or in other, more inappropriate places. 

“How do I look?” Zayn asked. Liam opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

“Uhh…” was the closest thing that Liam managed. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depends on your point of view) just then Niall and Harry emerged from their stalls, changed into their regular clothes. 

“Wow, Zayn. You are looking fiiiine,” Harry said, “Don’t you think, Liam?” Liam made a soft whimpering noise. Harry and Niall smirked. 

“That’s what I thought,” Niall said clapping Liam on the back as he made his way to the cashier. Zayn went back into the change room, and Harry went to check out as well. Liam decided that at this point he should probably just get as far away as possible, and made his way outside to wait for his friends.


	4. Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are roller coasters, and that's basically it. 
> 
> Written by tumblr user, thegirlsinroom417.

“Oh my god it's the Eiffel Tower! We're in Paris!"

"Shut up Niall," Zayn snapped from the driver’s seat of our intimidating minivan, not taking his eyes off of the road, "It's a replica."

"Whatever," I said as I turned away from the tall tower that lit up the night, and stuck out my tongue at my dance instructor. Unfortunately, from the front seat of the van he couldn’t see me. 

"Niall, stop being immature," Liam said as he looked me in the eyes in the rear view mirror. Zayn might not have seen me but Liam sure did.

I smirked, "Sorry that I was mean to your boyfriend," I said mockingly which made Liam sink into his seat and try to disappear. 

"OMG it's a roller coaster!" Harry yelled, pointing out the window and getting his fingerprint all over the glass, "Ohhh it's so big!"

"It's pretty cool," I said casually, "But it isn't anything special."

Harry turned to me, "What? You aren't excited? I thought you loved roller coasters. You've been bragging all day about all the super scary ones you've been on."

"Dude, I love roller coasters, but this one isn't that big," I shrug.

"I hear that it goes up to 76 miles an hour," Liam said.

"Like I give a shit about the facts," I said as I shook my head. Why would I care about that?

"I was just telling you," Liam pouted.

"Boys, be quiet," Zayn said as he parked the car and turned off the engine, "We're here."

We all piled out of the van and stepped into the warm night.

"Cool," Harry said as he started taking pictures of the view with his phone, "We're on a roof."

"Just hurry up," Zayn snapped, "The later it gets the longer the line will be."

"Well isn't someone pissy,” I said.

"I just want you guys to get to bed earlier tonight," Zayn answered, "now let's get this over with."

After walking through a huge casino and getting lost quite a few times we finally made it to the roller coaster. I would have enjoyed the walk to the roller coaster a lot more, but Zayn got mad because every time some hot chick passed by I would try to make conversation. But hey, it's not my fault I'm so attractive.  
After all that walking we were ready to get on this roller coaster, but the Las Vegas gods had other ideas.

“The line is huge,” Liam complained, “we’ll be here forever.”

“This is going to be so boring,” Harry sighed.

But I saw this differently than Harry. This was another opportunity to do some girl watching!

"And Harry, you could spot a couple of hot guys," I said, "This is what Vegas is all about!”

Harry blushes, "Well, it might help pass the time."

So as Harry and I girl/guy watched, rating each other’s picks, Zayn and Liam talked about god knows what, but I'm pretty sure their conversation would have bored me to death.

"Look at that chick over there," I said, "The one with the blond hair and a purple shirt.”

"Four," Harry said.

"Are you kidding me? She's at least a six! This isn't working, you're not finding any of the girls attractive," I groaned.

"I bet you think she's hot because she's got big boobs," Harry answered, "Oh look at that guy over there. The one with the leather jacket.”

"Not bad, but you can do better," Rating other guys is hard, especially if I'm a perfect ten, "Five."

"Fine," Harry sighed, "I'm done on this side of the room, I'll start looking on the other side.”

Not two seconds after Harry turned around to check out the guys in line behind us I heard him squeak. 

"Find someone good?" I asked, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He has run past me and was now hiding behind Liam.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Liam asked.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Well what is it?" I asked. What would make Harry cower behind Liam like that?

But before Harry could answer, a voice that could only belong to one person spoke up from behind us.

"Well hello, Styles."

I groaned as I turned around and stood face to face with Louis. 

"Fancy meeting you here," I said, “I’d expect a pussy like you would be too frightened to come this close to a roller coaster.”

Louis just looked at me like he was top shit, which really bugged me, and said, “Please, your insults are terrible,” then he looked behind me to see Harry trying to hide behind Liam. 

“I just came over here to tell Styles that he forgot his clothes in my hotel room,” Louis said, “So he should come by and get them.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Anyone who manages to make Harry blush that badly is pretty alright in my books.  
When we finally got through the line and paid for the ride, I found this hot Canadian girl to ride with. She was here with her soccer team for some tournament and said she’d ride the roller coaster with me. Roller coasters are fucking awesome to start with, but having some hot girl to ride with just makes it even better.  
Sadly, my teammates wouldn’t let me get my way.

"You're sitting with me," Harry said, coming out of nowhere.

"No," I said, "I'm sitting with this lovely lady."

"Nope," Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

“Shit man, I didn’t even get her number” I said as I reluctantly let Harry pull me away, "So what is this all about?"

"Isn't this supposed to be a team building activity?" He asked as we got into one of the cars of the roller coaster, “I’m not letting you snuggle up to some random chick when you can spend some quality time with your teammate.”

"Fine," I said as I saw Liam and Zayn get into the car in front of us, "but I would rather go in the car at the front.

"Too late," Harry said, as the attendant had already walked by and told us to lower the restrains. 

"Fine, fine, fine." 

And then the roller coaster started. And god, it was terrible.  
Now don’t get me wrong, I love roller coasters. The problem was that today I had eaten three hot dogs, four pretzels, some fudge, lots of assorted sodas and a huge candy apple. And let’s not forget the enormous amount of alcohol I had last night. So all those twists and turns and upside downs didn't agree too well with my stomach.  
I didn't enjoy the ride one bit because I was busy trying with all my might not to throw up. Beside me Harry was having the time of his life, a big smile on his face, not noticing that he might get covered by an already digested candy apple. The worst part might have been that I couldn’t even enjoy the fact that Zayn was screaming like a little girl.  
When the roller coaster finally came to a stop Harry turned to look at me.

"Was that fun or what?" he said with a big smile on his face, but then he frowned, "Niall, are you alright?"  
I didn't answer because as soon as the restraints of our car were released I jumped out of my seat, climbed over Harry and searched for the nearest trash can. I finally found one not too far away and I ran towards it as fast as I could. I won’t go into detail, but let’s just say pretzels will never look appetizing again. Probably for the best that I hadn’t sat next to that girl.  
My teammates walked over, but they didn’t help at all.

“Enjoy the ride?” Zayn asked mockingly.

“Not as much as you did,” I snapped back, but I didn’t sound too menacing with my head in a trashcan.

“Too bad I don’t have my phone with me,” Harry said, “I’d love to get a picture of this.”

“Right, I forgot to tell you guy this, but they take a picture of you during the ride,” Liam said.  
God no.  
I looked up in horror to see him pointing at a picture of Harry and I on one of the screens. Harry looked fine; his voluminous hair defying gravity as it always did, but me, my face was a lovely shade of green.

"Oh I like that picture," Harry laughed, "I'm gonna get one."

"Me too, this is too good of a chance to pass up," Liam said.

"I'll take one too,” Zayn added, "You want one too Niall?"

"Shut the fuck up," I growled as stood up, shoved my hands in my pockets and walked towards the exit. I needed something to drink, and lots of pretty ladies. Oh, and an idea for some payback. 

Man, I was going to get so wasted.


End file.
